The Past Lives Of Bill Cipher
by IceHeap
Summary: Reality crumbles, dimensions crash, and who's the center of it all? Bill Cipher! But what if things aren't what they seem? What if bad guys are just pawns and the good guys are just puppets? What if nothing was real and reality was the illusion? What if the word was just a lie with chaotic honesty? And what if a certain brown haired boy was the center of it all?
1. Chapter 1

Mabel Pines was a strange girl.

Now, her family would never say so. Her uncles, Stanley and Standford Pines, also known as Grunkle Stan/Ford, were loving and caring, although neither would escape their pride enough to admit it.

Her brother, Dipper Pines, was similar to their uncles in the way that he would always watch out for his sister. (Though, he would admit it with pride.)

Still. Mabel Pines was a strange girl.

Not that anyone ever complained.

~o0o~

It was a normal day in Gravity Falls. The sun was shining, the clouds were fluffy, the pigs and goats were stampeding the forest like usual.

Then there were the Pine children.

Mabel and Dipper Pine we're a sort of magnet for supernatural occurrences. When they got in troubling situations, everyone knew they were better off staying out of their way.

There was no surprise when the two little rascals ran into town being chased by pixies.

"Mabel!" Dipper yelled over the buzz, "Did you get it!?"

Mabel answered back immediately.

"The pixie dust? Yeah! Got it!"

"Alright! Make sure to- Oof!"

Mabel turned around to see a face fallen thirteen-year-old boy in the middle of the dirty, rocky road.

"Dipper!" She screamed.

She scrambled back for him, then tripped on the same rock he had. Some of the townsfolk laughed at their misfortune, while others just cringed.

"Dang it, Mabel!" Dipper screamed as the Pixies came upon them.

"Sorry Dipper." Mabel smiled sheepishly.

 _"GIVE OUR DUST BACK!"_ The swarm screamed.

"This was a bad idea." Dipper sighed.

 _"No kidding dimwit!"_ A pixie in the crowd said.

The swarm of angry pixies formed various shapes of anger.

 _"YOU WILL NOW FACE THE CONSEQUENCES OF YOUR ACTIONS!"_ The swarm advanced and got ready to attack when-

 _"WAIT!"_ Suddenly broke out from the back of the crowd. Pixies gasped and got out of the way for their princess.

 _"That's just simple dull dust, mother! It has no value to us!"_ She exclaimed. The queen gasped.

 _"Amaris, you're right! I am so sorry for not seeing it sooner!"_

She turned back to her subjects.

 _"Retreat! All of you, retreat!"_

The swarm of pixies retaliated.

 _"So sorry, you two. My mother has been the queen for thousands of years. She doesn't have the best memory. If you're ever in trouble, call us! We owe you a favor now!"_ With that, the pixie princess turned to join her friends and flew away.

Dipper and Mabel looked around. The townsfolk had already turned away to carry on their business. A few still had their eye on them, but most were still laughing their heads off at the situation. The children sighed and went home.

~o0o~

"Uncle Ford! We got the pixie dust!" Dipper exclaimed tiredly.

An old man immediately poked his head out of the kitchen door. He studied the two children in the living room for a moment before readjusting his glasses.

"You're alive." He noted.

Dipper rolled his eyes and dropped the brown pouch he was holding in Ford's hands, the old man giving a yelp at the weight of the bag. He carefully opened the pouch and looked at Dipper incredulously, his eyes as wide as dinner plates.

"I'm gonna go sleep now." Dipper proclaimed, climbing up the stairs.

Ford readjusted his look onto Mable, who just shrugged.

"What?"

~o0o~

Dipper sat on his bed quickly, trying to shake off the incredible pain in his legs.

He had been like this for a week.

It had started off with a little bit of numbness at first, nothing to worry about. He figured it was nothing to be worried about. It was nothing, he told himself.

The next day, the numbness had spread. Instead of just his feet, his knees were numb too. It was spreading, that was obvious. Still, he refused to worry about it. Just a bit of soreness, he told himself. Nothing serious. He continued his adventures with his sis like always, rubbing off his exhaustion and insisting he was okay. He woke up on the third day with slight pain in his toes. AGAIN he Ignored it. Then in the middle of the day, it grew worse as well as spreading to his whole two feet. It was annoying, he admitted it. BUT! It was not unbearable. He could deal with it, he decided. It was nothing, he told himself. Nothing.

Then he woke up two days later with a blazing fire in his legs and the worst fever in his life.

He took care of himself for the first hour, (it had been midnight when he'd awoken.) but gave in to care once he'd woken Mabel by dropping the glass lamp in their room when had to lean on the table for support. Mabel had immediately sensed something wrong and had called their two uncles in as soon as she could wake them,(despite Dippers protests that he was fine, the liar.)

Dipper had been a hand full for sure. He whined and whimpered the rest of the night, reliving his worst nightmares. He screamed and cried all sorts of things, from spiders to gnomes, and the most frequent, Bill Ciphers name. That had clearly been justified.

Finally, just as dawn broke out, he calmed down and slept. Mabel, Ford, and Stan finally had a moment of rest as Dipper quietly muttered strange words from his fever induced dreams.

In the afternoon, Dipper woke up to his knocked out family members ready to ask for a glass of water. As the three tired meat bags made their way to the kitchen, Mabel tiredly explained that this was the first time in seven years that Dipper had gotten sick. To Stan, it was nothing more than senseless gibberish, but to Ford, it was something interesting to think about while making coffee.(Extra sugar, obviously)

Finally, after a few more hours, Dipper woke up for good, fever broken. After explaining what happened, Mabel excused herself to go back to bed. Stan and Ford then enlisted the help of Wendy and Soos for any additional errands, as well as taking one-hour shifts to make sure Dipper was okay. Finally, curfew came and Dipper was proclaimed independent again.

What they didn't know was that the pain in Dipper's legs had once again spread. Dipper didn't tell them anything. He refused to worry his family anymore that he already had.

One thing was for sure. The pain in his legs was NOT normal.

"Dipper! Dinner's ready!" he heard Mabel scream from downstairs.

He grudgingly stood up, fire in his every step.

"Hey Bro!" Mabel greeted. Her smile fell for a second before reluctantly returning to her face. It did not go unnoticed by Dipper.

He raised an eyebrow. Mabel ignored it.

"A-anyway, guess what we're having for dinner?!"

"Umm..."

"Nachos! Some new Nabors came in today to greet us and gave us their famous Nacho dish! At least, it was famous in their old Naborhood. I thought they were pretty cool, but Grunkle Stan said they wanted free favors. Haha, classic him, huh? Anyway, Grunkle Ford was really happy with how much Pixie dust we got for him. He said it'll be more than enough for his experiments/research-"

"Stop."

Mabel's eyes widened momentarily before dulling.

"What's wrong?" Dipper said calmly.

"...What's wrong with you Dipper?"

Dippers eyes widened in surprise.

"I'm worried about you, bro-bro," she began, "You keep saying that you're okay, but I know you're not."

Dipper smiled.

"Is that what you're worried about?"

Mabel hesitated, then nodded.

"Mabel, I've already told you, I'm fine! I'm just tired. Promise, sis! Ya know, being chased by a swarm of Pixies is really tiring." He laughed.

Mabel frowned, then smiled and sighed.

"So, what's this I hear about Nachos?"

~o0o~

She stood firm as the circle began to glow.

It had been years since she'd allowed assistance from a demon.

Sure, it probably would have been beneficial to summon them immediately, but she knew what she was talking about. She knew from past experience how tricky demons could be, how difficult.

Well, she was desperate.

She knew this particular demon would be the most beneficial. Not many knew he still existed. After his previous defeat, he had promptly disappeared from the face of the multiverse.

The circle finally stopped glowing. She breathed a sigh of relief before putting her guard back up, preparing herself for the blinding light that came with the arrival of this narcissistic demon. After a few seconds, she opened her eyes to find a faintly glowing orb in the air.

' _So,_ ' She thought smugly ' _the rumors are true._ '

She grinned as the orb floated down to her, stopping in the center of the circle she had so carefully drawn. The sphere expanded to form the silhouette of a certain, near omniscient demon.

The demon spoke.

"Ughhhh..."

She almost burst out laughing.

"What... where... where am I?"

She snickered.

"Well, you did take quite a beating. I don't know what I expected from a half dead demon, to be honest."

The demon snapped up to look at her.

"And it seems that you've also lost your dinky triangle eye patch, too."

"Who- who are you?" he croaked.

She grinned with pure malice.

"No one you need to know about just yet."

She removed her cloak.

"Well, glorified nacho, I'm here to make a deal."

He looked at her curiously, then attempted a grin.

"I'm listening."

 **§**

 **Thanks for** **reading** **and have a nice day!**


	2. Chapter 2

Dipper was on fire.

"Dipper! Dinners ready!"

His forehead was a blaze, burning his skin from the inside.

"Dipper! I'm not gonna call you again!"

His every cell melting with heat.

"Dipper! I'm coming up to get you."

He stumbled, trying to jumble out a response, but only managed to open his mouth before falling face first on the floor.

"Bro-bro! Grunkle Stan is waiting- Dipper!"

He let out a small whine in an attempt at a chuckle. He was almost sure he was melting now.

"Dang it, Dipper! It's only been a week and you're burning up again! Hold on, don't move. Stan! Go get Wendy and Soos. I'll need them to go to the store for some medicine."

Dipper mumbled some unintelligible words before bursting out laughing. Ford tried to hold him down while barking out orders to the rest of the crew.

"Grunkle Ford! What's wrong with him?" Asked Mabel, worried.

Ford frowned as he put his hand on Dippers forehead. He took out a thermometer from his bag and took Dippers temperature while Mabel switched out wet cloths on his forehead.

"Ford! We're back!" Was heard from downstairs.

"Took you long enough, Stanley!"

Wendy and Soos quickly climbed up the stairs with all sorts of medicines from the store.

"Yes, good. Put it next to the door, please. Stan! Get over here!"

Dipper began mumbling again. Mabel began to tear up from seeing her bro so helpless.

"No! Mabel! Sixer! Help her!"

Ford froze.

"Dipper...?" Mabel whispered.

Dipper whimpered.

"Bro, you're okay. You're okay..."

"...Mabel?"

Dipper was conscious now. Everyone stared at him.

"Did... did I say any of that out loud...?"

He slowly looked around and noticed Ford's expression.

"Oh." And then he chuckled.

"Sorry, Grunkle Ford. It was a part of the dream... nightmare..." Dipper said tiredly.

Ford smiled shakily.

"How 'bout you tell us in the morning, hmm?" Said Mabel quickly.

"Hehe, morning is boring! That's why I never wanna wake up!" he laughed.

"Oookay. Time to go to sleep, bro-bro!" said Mabel nervously.

"But I don't wanna!" said Dipper while yawning.

A few seconds later, he dozed off.

That's how it continued. Dipper would mumble weird things and shout when he was dreaming his worst fears. Sometimes he would wake up and apologize for saying something he knew the others didn't like. Other times he would continue dreaming, shouting and dreaming on.

Mabel did everything she could to keep him comfortable. She switched Dipper's cloth constantly and made sure to give him as many fluffy things as possible. Stan, Wendy, and Soos signed up for grocery store trips and pharmacy runs. Ford was Dippers doctor. The family took exceptional care of Dipper. At midnight, they began taking shifts to care for the sick child better.

By morning, they were all exhausted. Wendy excused herself to update her parent's on Dippers condition. Mabel was allowed to go to sleep.

Around 10:00 AM, Dipper woke up. He was exhausted, but his fever had broken. He stayed in bed for the rest of the day.

Finally, everyone was able to get some rest. While everyone slept, Dipper stayed up rereading the journals.

Needless to say, it was a difficult 24-hours for everyone.

~o0o~

"G'morning bro," Mabel muttered sleepily.

"Good morning Mabel," Dipper said half heartedly.

"Are you okay now?" She asked worriedly.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm okay now, thanks."

Mabel frowned.

"Are you sure?" she asked again.

"Yeah. I'm fine, don't worry about it Mabel," he responded.

"But-... okay Dipper. I'll trust you."

Dipper chuckled.

"How about we go troll hunting later? Sound good?"

Mabel smiled.

"Just perfect."

~o0o~

"Dipper, do you have a minute?"

Dipper had been working on his summer science project when his uncle had come in asking to talk to him.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, sure, just give me a second," he said while tinkering with a strange machine.

Ford looked at the machine curiously.

"What are you doing?" he asked, intrigued.

Dipper looked up at him, confused, before processing the question.

"Oh! I'm making a demonstration for my summer project, a desk specialized for schools and colleges so learning can be done more efficiently and comfortably. This is the scientific design, better put in science classes. I'm still working on the Mathematical and English prototypes." he answered while tinkering with the model.

"Hmm... where does the machinery come in?" Ford asked.

"Well, I wanted to make the desks helpful in learning as well as comfort. Some subjects in school require a lot of research, and I mean a LOT. So, to make it easier, I decided to build computers inside the desk to increase productivity and decrease set up time. It'll make learning easier and hopefully make kids excited to learn on computers. Teachers will have full control of how much time will be spent on computer research by having sole access to a button on their desks that can turn off all computers at once. I'm also planning to specialize the computers with new features to make finding reliable resources faster and simpler." he explained.

Ford stood there for a moment.

"Was I too nerdy?"

Ford looked back at Dipper. He chuckled.

"No, you weren't."

Dipper sighed in relief.

"Okay good because a lot of people in school say I'm too nerdy and-"

"Dipper."

Dipper stopped.

"I want to talk to you."

Dipper looked away. "About?"

"About your fever. Or more specifically, your dreams."

He hesitated.

"I called you Sixer," Dipper whispered.

Ford nodded.

"I'm sorry Grunkle Ford. I was having a horrible nightmare where I was Bill and the real Bill Cipher was dead because I killed him and took his powers and Mabel was dying and I kept seeing you everywhere but I didn't know any other name for you except Sixer and-"

Ford cut him off by grabbing his shoulders and pulling him close. Dipper hadn't even realized he was crying.

"I'm sorry Grunkle Ford," Dipper repeated.

Ford smiled.

"Ah, kid, it's okay. I just wanted to make sure. You get it, right?"

Dipper hesitated, then nodded.

"It's okay Dipper. Don't worry about it, okay?"

"Okay."

Ford let go and stood up.

"Now, how about some dinner?"

~o0o~

"Did you find anything?" she asked.

The demon hovered in the air, eyes glowing.

"No. This guy's gonna be hard to track, I can guarantee you that, Rhinestone."

She sighed. Why'd she summon this particular demon again?

Oh. Right.

"Aren't you supposed to be all-knowing?" She frowned.

"Aren't you supposed to be independent?" He smirked.

She growled. He snickered.

"Hurry up and find him already!"

The demon stilled once more. A few seconds passed before the moved, but when he did, she almost fell over because of how sudden it was.

"Got 'em!" he exclaimed.

"Well!? What are you waiting for go get him!"

He zoomed off, chasing his target.

She grinned.

Finally. She could FINALLY get her revenge.

 **§**

 **Thanks** **for reading and have a nice** **day!**


	3. Chapter 3

Dipper was still acting as if nothing was wrong.

The pain was mostly the same, he noticed with a bit of surprise. It had only spread a tiny bit since his second fever and had mostly stayed in the same place as before. He took it as a good sign and decided to stop worrying about it. Meanwhile, Dipper decided to try to solve a few mysteries he hadn't gotten to yet.

Just as he was about to start, though, Mabel came in at full speed.

"Dipper!" she yelled.

"Ahh!" Dipper screamed as he fell back on the floor.

"Dipper! Remember that thief that came into town a few weeks ago?" she yelled.

Dipper blinked.

"Yeah...?"

"Grunkle Stan caught him stealing from the town's bank and now they're in a full on fist fight! And Grunkle Stan's losing!"

~o0o~

"Grunkle Ford!" Mabel screamed as she approached the ever growing crowd around the bank.

"Mabel! You got Dipper, good!" he yelled back.

"What's going on!?" questioned Dipper.

He looked towards the middle of the crowd but was blocked by the swarm of people.

"Stanley was coming to deposit some money from the bank when he saw that theif walking out with a bag full of money. Being Stan, he..."

"Tried to stop the theif and ended up getting him mad." Dipper sighed.

"Dipper! We gotta get him away from the crowd!" exclaimed Mabel.

"Agreed. Grunkle Ford, any ideas?" responded Dipper.

"The only way is to get through the crowd and get him out as quick as possible!" the great uncle responded.

"What!? But that's nearly impossible with this crowd! It keeps growing by the second!" Mabel stated.

"What choice do we have!?" Dipper and Ford said at the same time.

Mabel waited, then sighed.

"Fine! Let's do it!" she screamed and moved towards the crowd. Dipper and Ford followed close behind.

It took some time to work through so many people, but once they did, they immediately went toward the fight...

And stopped once they saw the contestants.

In the middle of the crowd stood Stan and the theif. Stan was bloody and bruised, limping and only using one hand, the other twisted horribly from the wrist. His eye was purple and swollen shut, and there was a gash on his back wide open.

His opponent was hidden in a dark gray cloak, his whole face hidden except his mouth. He was holding some sort of weapon with two spinning blades that he used as a defense as well as an offense. He was grinning like there was no tomorrow.

"Grunkle Stan!" Mabel screamed in horror.

Dipper turned to the theif and glared.

"Why would you ever do this to someone!?" He exclaimed.

The thief chuckled.

"And who are you to tell me what to do, little boy?" he responded.

"Enough!" commanded Ford. "Leave my brother alone!"

The man grinned. "As you wish, Glasses. If you don't want this to happen again, stay out of my way."

The thief turned around and disappeared.

~o0o~

Stan was taken care of immediately. Ford bandaged his wounds while scolding him for how stupid he had been while Dipper and Mabel clung tight to their uncle.

"What were you thinking, Stan!? You could have gotten seriously hurt!"

Mabel sniffed. "Yeah Grunkle Stan! Why'd you do that?"

Stan winced. "Well-"

He was cut off by a hard cough.

"Dipper?" Mabel questioned.

"I'm fine-"

*cough*

"Dipper, we can always go to the pharmacy for some-"

More coughing.

"Okay kid, you're going to bed."

"But *cough* I'm fine! R-really! *cough*"

"Bed. Now."

Dipper sighed and left the room.

"I'm really starting to worry about him, Grunkle Ford." whispered Mabel.

Ford nodded. "Me too Mabel, me too."

~o0o~

Dipper sat on his bed, reading one of the journals and tapping his pencil against the desk. Earlier Ford had come in and convinced him to drink his medicine (more like forced). He was just relaxing, for now, trying to move as little as possible. Mabel also came in to check on him every hour or so.

 _'Tick tock, Kid...'_

Dipper jumped and looked around wildly.

 _'Shhhh...'_

Dipper was breathing heavily. He strained his ears for more of the voice...

But it was gone.

~o0o~

"Stay still Stan!"

Mabel and Ford were trying to get Stan to stop moving to clean his gash but were having a hard time.

You know, it was kind of funny seeing Stan writhe away from Ford shrieking like a little girl. It was even funnier when he fell onto the floor while trying to run away from the alcohol and disinfectant.

Needless to say, it was quite a struggle to keep him still. Stan eventually gave in to some natural pain killers Ford made from some weird plants from the forest (Don't worry, Ford had already tested and approved them).

Eventually, Stan nodded off, the side effects from the pain killers starting to take effect.

Mabel brought down some blankets and a pillow for the old hag, while Ford got Dipper started on some chicken noodle soup for when Stan woke up (it turns out that kid is an excellent cook with proper guidance).

The day ran out, and as soon as the light turned off, Mabel was already asleep.

But not Dipper.

 **§**

 **Thanks for reading** **and have a nice day!**


End file.
